yokaikitchenfandomcom-20200222-history
Youkinshi - Ray/Biography
Chapter 1: Ray came to the restaurant. He's pure as jade and plain, O my heart throbs with pain. Ray the Youkinshi came to the restaurant. His existence added elegance to the place. Youkinshi Ray: Do you like it, Boss? I nodded with satisfaction. Roxy suddenly came close to me. Fox Roxy: Boss? What are you talking about? > Didn't you hear his music?! Fox Roxy: I heard. So what? > Don't you have any feelings? Fox Roxy: (Scratched his head) A little noisy? Cat Moonbell: Such an idiot. Fox Roxy: I'm not an idiot! > ... Youkinshi Ray: (Smiled) It's interesting here. > Don't mind them. Follow me to the room I prepared for you. Youkinshi Ray: Thanks, Boss. Chapter 2: The Dream I opened my eyes. It was the darkness I'm familiar with. I knew I would see the light if I went further, and.... ???: I came to see you again, Ray. The one in front of me is in a bluish white robe. His beautiful eyes are on me. Youkinshi Ray: I told you it's too dangerous. Don't come here alone at night. ???: But you only show up at night. I miss your music. Youkinshi Ray: ...Fine. At the remote seaside, the Mermaid youngster played his zither and the human youngster sat there, listening. Suddenly the darkness before me collapsed. > Ray! Wake up! Youkinshi Ray: Sorry, Boss. I'll get up in a minute. > You slept like a log. What's in your dream? > Did you have a nightmare? You were frowning. Youkinshi Ray: Just some past memories. Fox Roxy: Hurry up, Boss! Moonbell doesn't let me eat if you are absent! > In a minute! Youkinshi Ray: (Smiled) Please go first. I'll come down later. After Boss left the room, Ray's smile disappeared. He hasn't dreamt of him for long. Chapter 3: Tragedy for Ray Some tragedy is doomed to happen. ???: Thank you. You don't despise me because I'm blind. Ray: Patrick, you are more talented than others. Be confident. Patrick: But I'm blind. I can't have the exam. They are right. I'm useless. Ray: ... From that day on, Ray started to find ways to help him regain his sight. The Grand Priestess: Ray, it's all about the fate. You will pay if you try to change it. Ray: Mentor... The Grand Priestess: You are the most promising apprentice of mine. Don't let me down. But... it's already late. The ending has been decided since the beginning. The hopeless, devastating ending. > Ray? Ray! Youkinshi Ray: (Opened his eyes) Boss? > It's me. Why are you sleeping here? > You are in cold sweat. Had a nightmare? Youkinshi Ray: I was tired. I didn't know I fell asleep. Youkinshi Ray: Are guests asking for me? I'll go in a minute. > Leave it to Roxy. Go back to your room for a good rest. Youkinshi Ray: Thanks, Boss. But I insist. Chapter 4: Private Talk with Moonbell Ray walked out of restaurant. The air was full of the familiar smell of Atlantis. Youkinshi Ray: (I dreamt a lot about the past since I came here. That's not good.) Cat Moonbell: Are you OK? Boss asked me to see you. Youkinshi Ray: 'It's you. Thank you. 'Cat Moonbell: Still remember me? Youkinshi Ray: Yeah. But I didn't expect to meet you again here. You changed a lot. Cat Moonbell: It's just a shape. You didn't change. Youkinshi Ray: Are you serious? Cat Moonbell: Yeah, still useless. Or you wouldn't die saving the little Mermaid. Youkinshi Ray: I remember you were not that mean then. Cat Moonbell: (Murmuring) Who cares about spiritual self? Youkinshi Ray: 'What did you say? 'Cat Moonbell: Nothing. You're fine now. Let's go back. Moonbell left. Her back reminded Ray of the moment when he first met her. Her look and name were both changed. Cat Moonbell: '(Saw Arie peeping out) What are you looking at? 'Mermaid Arie: I have something to tell you. It's about the boss. Chapter 5: Ray's Worry I went back to my room after turning off the signboard lamp as usual, but I didn't expect someone was waiting there. Youkinshi Ray: 'Boss. ''> Ray! What's the matter? '''Youkinshi Ray: I wonder why you could summon me. I died long time ago. > You can take it as a rebirth. The restaurant itself is a secret. The time and space here are special. Youkinshi Ray: Rebirth... So all the dead can be summoned, including human beings? > Not really. > Human beings are more difficult to be summoned. Youkinshi Ray: 'OK... ''> Is there anyone you want to summon? '''Youkinshi Ray: No, I'm just curious. > A friend in the past? Maybe I can try. Youkinshi Ray: '(Silent for a while) Don't bother. Thank you. ''> Don't you want to see him? '''Youkinshi Ray: No. I won't know what to say or do when I see him. Really? Then why ask me? You want to see him, right? Chapter 6: Ray's Sacrifice 'It's... here again.' Ray thought. This was the place he dreamt of many times. He lost his tail, eyes, and Spirit Core here. He lost all his Spirit Power and became a weak, powerless human being. The Man in Black: He is your wish? A human being? Ray: Yes. You can take my Spirit Core after my eyes successfully transplanted to him. The Man in Black: Are you clear how you will be after the transplant? Ray: I'm clear. The Man in Black: Is it really worth all that? Ray: It's worth it. The Man in Black: When he has eyes, he will see the world and many other beautiful people. Do you think he will still remember you? The sharp pain which could split the soul overwhelmed him. Ray could still feel that pain in his dream for a long time, as if it was left in his soul. Youkinshi Ray: (The rebirth that Boss called is like a torture.) Fox Roxy: Ray, you look pale. You need to see the doctor. Youkinshi Ray: I'm fine. I had a bad dream last night. Don't worry. > You had a bad dream too? > You had a bad dream again? Fox Roxy: Boss also had bad dreams lately. Moonbell is worried. Youkinshi Ray: What's in your dream? > The darkness, but I forgot everything when I woke up. Fox Roxy: Boss was in tears last time I woke him up. > Roxy! Fox Roxy: Ah! Guests are asking for me! Roxy slipped away. I was embarrassed. Luckily he didn't ask more. The pain in that dream was too real... Chapter 7: Was that worth it? Youkinshi Ray: (There are two days left. I can let the dream go then.) Through the darkness, Ray "saw" Parry again. He was the newly crowned champion of the exam, surrounded by crowds. Patrick: Ray, I'll see you in the evening. I have to attend the banquet now. Ray: ... Fine. The newly crowned champion was born with great talents and regained his sight magically. All the people in the capital believed that he was blessed by God. Patrick: Ray, my superior intends to marry his daughter to me. I... Ray: Congratulations. Not long, Parry became an important official in the court. Every day there were many guests in his mansion. ???: Who's this, Parry? Ray: ... The already blind Ray accidentally ran into the banquet in the garden. Parry paused for a while and answered: Patrick: He is a Youkinshi. Ray woke up from the dream. The voice was still lingering in his ears. He panted and tried to calm himself down. Youkinshi Ray: This is the restaurant. Fox Roxy: Boss, can I wake up Ray? I'm starving. > He usually gets up late. Hang on a little. Fox Roxy: I'm starving! I'm starving! (Boss remained unmoved.) Boss, am I still the little Fox you like? Ray felt at ease hearing the noise outside. He got up and opened the door. Youkinshi Ray: I'm ready, Boss. > (Smiled) Breakfast is down stairs. Chapter 8: Determination Cat Moonbell: The soothing soup for you. Moonbell brought me another bowl of soothing soup. I wrinkle my nose. > Moonbell, I can sleep well these days. Cat Moonbell: I know. When I thought I didn't have to drink it, she said: Cat Moonbell: So my soup is working? Drink it then. I had nothing to say and gulped the soup. Cat Moonbell: Good boy. > ... > Why only me? Ray also had bad dreams recently. Cat Moonbell: Roxy said you also had bad dreams lately. I made another bowl of soup for you. Youkinshi Ray: I... I don't need it. Save it for Boss. > It works. Drink it, Ray. Youkinshi Ray: I... Moonbell put the bowl of soup in front of Ray. He had no choice but to drink it up. > Isn't it very delicious? Youkinshi Ray: Well... (Saw Moonbell's weird smile) Yes. Cat Moonbell: You both can have a good sleep tonight. Chapter 9: Whose dream is it? As Moonbell said, Ray had a good sleep that night, so did Boss. Mermaid Arie: That strange fluctuation of Spirit Power didn't appear again. Cat Moonbell: It seems Boss had a good sleep. Mermaid Arie: The enchantment powder and ginseing powder really worked! Cat Moonbell: They helped the golden pill I bought work better, and the smoke of the Calming Lamp soothed their souls. Mermaid Arie: They were really in danger. Cat Moonbell: If you didn't invite Boss to watch the dance, it wouldn't happen. Mermaid Arie: (Murmuring) I didn't expect Boss would summon Ray... (Look at Moonbell with ingratiation) At least I tried my best to correct my mistake. Can you let it go? Cat Moonbell: It serves you right. Ray wagged his tail in the sea water. He hadn't had such a good feeling for a long time. Suddenly he could barely tell where he was until the familiar melody came to his ears. ???: Now the dancing sunbeams play in the green and peaceful sea. Come, and I will lead the way where the pearly treasure be. Youkinshi Ray: It's the song of Mermaids... In the moonlight, groups of Mermaids were coming from afar. They were dancing the Moon-worshipping dance against the song. Youkinshi Ray: I was a member of them. Whose dream is it? Mine? The dance was over, Mermaids left in the faint moonlight. Then Ray found there was someone else there. Youkinshi Ray: Boss! > Ray?! Isn't it my dream? Why are you here? Everything you see around you, it's just a figment of your mind. Chapter 10: Ray's Rebirth The next day, a stepping sound woke Ray up. He opened the door. Youkinshi Ray: (Smiled) Good morning, Boss. > I had a dream last night! Youkinshi Ray: What's it? > You were still a Mermaid and were dancing the Moon-worshipping dance. Youkinshi Ray: It's a good dream. The Grand Priestess even praised my dance. > It was beautiful. The Ray in my dream was totally different. Can he turn back into a Mermaid? Can he dance again? Youkinshi Ray: Maybe I can. I will try my best. You said this is my rebirth, right? > You heard what I was thinking?! Youkinshi Ray: Not really. But I felt you were asking questions. Cat Moonbell: Are you done? It's time for breakfast, Boss. Mermaid Arie: Come on! You're jealous again? Cat Moonbell: Huh? (Glanced at Arie) Mermaid Arie: What about a seafood feast for dinner for celebration? > Good idea. But what are we celebrating? Cat Moonbell: To celebrate you don't have to drink the soothing soup anymore. > Really? Thank you, Moonbell! Cat Moonbell: You can have one more dessert as the reward, Boss. Youkinshi Ray: (Thank you, Boss.)